Ryoki
Summary When she and her little sisters, Ryōbi and Ryōna were younger, Ryōki would take care of them like any parent would. This is all that she would do, until she was enrolled into Gessen Girls' Academy. Afterwards, she was sent on a mission to take on yoma, but died during that mission. It was later revealed that a yoma killed her, but until Rin had given her two younger sisters that information, they believed it was Miyabi, who had killed everyone in a rampage, using the Forbidden Ninja Art: Blood Riot. However, the only one killed by Blood Riot was the yoma, everyone else died before the activation of the forbidden technique. In Estival Versus, she was revived for the Kagura Millenium Festival where she reunited with her sisters. At the end of the main story mode, she returns to the afterlife after reconciling with Ryōbi and saying goodbye to her younger sisters. Ryōki served as the final boss of both Estival Versus and Peach Beach Splash. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, higher with Frantic Mode | 8-B Name: Ryōki Origin: Senran Kagura Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Shinobi, Resurrected Shinobi Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ninjutsu, Weapon Mastery, Aura, Immortality (Type 7), Extrasensory Perception, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can use Shinobi Barriers to hide shinobi from regular civilians and minimize collateral damage), Empathic Manipulation (Should she run out of actual bullets, she can create a nearly endless amount of ammunition made from "spiritual energy"), Statistics Amplification (Frantic Mode boosts attack power and speed even further but reduces defense), Transformation | Same as before, plus Berserk Mode, Resistance to Status Effect Inducement 'Attack Potency: Large Building level (Fought and defeated Asuka and the rest of Hanzo Academy, albeit with some difficulty), higher with Frantic Mode | City Block level+ (Should be comparable to Crimson Homura and Ultimate Asuka) Speed: Supersonic (Should be fast enough to dodge the attacks of the other shinobi, including Hikage) | At least Supersonic (Slightly faster than base form) Lifting Strength: Class K (Should be comparable to Naraku) Striking Strength: Large Building Class | City Block Class+ Durability: Large Building level (Able to battle and defeat all five Hanzo Academy students) | City Block level+ (Should be comparable to Crimson Homura and Ultimate Asuka) Stamina: High (Was able to fight and defeat all five Hanzo Academy shinobi, then fight her sisters almost immediately afterwards with only slight signs of fatigue) Range: Several meters with shield throw, hundreds of meters with shotgun and missiles | Extended melee range with coffin, hundreds of meters with chain gun and rockets Standard Equipment: Shotgun and shield | Coffin with built in rocket launcher and chain gun Intelligence: Gifted in combat, above average otherwise. Can become enraged during Happy Turn. Weaknesses: 'Inherently polite and kind-hearted almost to a fault in base form. During Happy Turn, it is difficult for her to think straight, by her own admission. Despite this, she has still shown extreme proficiency with her weaponry in this state. Also highly vulnerable when her clothes are completely ripped in battle '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' *'HAPPY MISSILE: '''Ryoki's shield suddenly opens. At that moment she fires rapid bursts of missiles from her shield, shooting at high speed to all enemies that are in front of her. *'HAPPY RAIN: 'Ryōki throws her shield into the air, aims up in its direction, and begins shooting it with her rifle. The shield starts spinning as the bullets bounce off the surface of the shield. This causes them to ricochet in a diagonal direction of where she shoots; pelting the enemies with a barrage of bullets. She does this until the final shot is made, sending the enemies flying as she gracefully catches her shield *'HAPPY TURN: '''This is a very unique ninja art created by Ryoki as it changes her all together; personality and move set. She flips her halo atop her head so that now it bares a blood red color. Her eyes begin to glow green, she throws both rifle and shield away, and summons her casket, of which she uses as her primary weapon. She swings it around effortlessly while manipulating her newly gained strength, speed and agility. She also makes use of heavily armed artillery stored within her casket; tearing through crowds of enemies in little to no time. '''Key: Base | Happy Turn Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Senran Kagura Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Immortals Category:Gun Users Category:Aura Users Category:Rage Users Category:Shield Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Transformation Users Category:Undead Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Tier 8